1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer systems. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for facilitating the transfer of a software license between computer systems.
2. Related Art
As computer networks, such as the Internet, make it easier to distribute information, software piracy becomes a growing concern. Many software producers rely on software activation techniques to help combat piracy while minimizing the hassle to legitimate users of their software. One such technique involves sending a license number or key for the software over the Internet to an activation server. The activation server then verifies the license number or key and sends back an activation message to the application informing the application about whether the activation was successful. If so, the software then unlocks its features, which allows a user to use the software.
Presently there is no easy way for the user to transfer the license of software installed on one machine to another machine. If a user buys a new computer and wants to move all of the programs from his or her old computer to the new computer, the user typically has to reinstall the applications on the new computer. Upon reinstalling, the software will then need to be activated. Some software producers, in order to provide greater customer service, allow the software to be installed with a previously used serial number or key if a certain amount of time has passed. However, allowing this type of activation reduces the amount of control software producers have over the activation of their software. Under this scheme, it is possible to install and activate the software on multiple machines over time, with only one serial number or key.
Hence, what is needed is a method and an apparatus that facilitates transferring software from one machine to another machine without the problems listed above.